


Спокойной ночи

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Не каждый задумывается о том, что с нами происходит во сне. Но можете ли вы представить, что именно сон приоткрывает завесу дневного обмана и показывает настоящую жизнь?
Series: Works 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №269 ориджинал

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелала жена, укутываясь в одеяло.

Этот ничего не значащий ритуал сопровождал меня на протяжении всей жизни. Родители, друзья, жена. Все желают тебе спокойной ночи, но что это значит для них? Что это значит для тебя?

Та ночь спокойной не была. Из-за какой-то заразы или отравления мой живот так скрутило, что я не мог сомкнуть глаз, и холодная дужка унитаза издевалась надо мной всю ночь.

Наутро ощущения были отвратительными. В глаза словно песка насыпали, а голова ныла. В то же время от этого состояния была и польза. В кои-то веки у меня было время позавтракать, поэтому не спеша съев яичницу и заправившись крепким кофе вопреки отсутствию аппетита, я отправился на работу.

Сканер сетчатки открыл дверь, и я оказался в помещении.

– Ты сегодня рано, – удивился Виктор. Мой коллега. Один из тех, кто приходит раньше всех, а уходит позже.

– Бывает, – пожав плечами, ответил я и сразу же прошёл мимо. Не хотелось с ним общаться и слышать какие-либо звуки вообще.

Так же, по сетчатке, получил доступ к своему рабочему месту и принялся за свои обязанности. Сидеть за монитором в службе безопасности не самое весёлое занятие, но со временем привыкаешь.

– Есть минутка? – поинтересовался мой шеф под конец рабочего дня.

– Конечно, – меня удивила его просьба, но вида я не подал.

– Мы все тут заняты важной работой, не так ли? – сразу начал он.

– Да… – неуверенно промямлил я.

– И за эту важную работу нам платят хорошие деньги. Правильно?

– Даа..? – лукавил я. Не так уж много и платят.

– А значит, мы, как ответственные работники, которым поручена важная задача, должны быть в хорошей форме и с отличным здоровьем.

– Угу, – уныло ответил я, понимая, куда пошёл разговор.

– Ну, раз ты всё понимаешь, то старайся ложиться спать пораньше.

– Конечно. Я понял.

– Вот и хорошо. Все заметили, как ты клюёшь носом. Если что, лучше отоспись дома, вы мне здоровые нужны. Нет смысла, если ты заснёшь или будешь работать спустя рукава. Я ясно выразился?

– Более чем. Буду иметь в виду.

Он больше ничего не сказал, но по взгляду всё и так было понятно.

******

Очередная попытка заснуть после похода в туалет. Удобная кровать и полная тишина, но этого было недостаточно. Мне так хотелось спать, что болела голова, а из-за боли я не мог заснуть. Порочный круг. В попытках хоть как-то отвлечься, я сфокусировался на дыхании жены. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Спокойное, немного медитативное занятие идеально мне подходило.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Сон уже раскрыл передо мной свои объятья, как вдруг я оглох от тишины. В первые секунды я не понимал, что происходит. Все звуки исчезли, и давящая тишина отзывалась в моих ушах, пока её место не заняло собственное сердцебиение.

Стук сердца бил по барабанным перепонкам, дыхание резало по ушам.

Мне это надоело, я приподнялся на кровати и застыл.

Я не слышал ничего. Дыхание жены, на котором я концентрировался всё это время, пропало. Она лежала, как обычно укутанная в одеяло, и лишь кончик её носа не был прикрыт.

Аккуратно наклонившись к ней, я с ужасом отметил отсутствие дыхания, вскочил и потянулся за смартфоном. Невидимая вспышка глазного сканера разблокировала экран. Я судорожно пытался вспомнить номер скорой, который вылетел у меня из головы.

– Ты чего? – услышал я так приятно знакомый сонный голос.

Я таращился на свою жену, выглядывающую на меня из под одеяла, живую.

– Ты так резко вскочил, что разбудил меня. Что-то случилось?

– Важное сообщение, – едва выдавил я, – я жду важное сообщение, думал, это оно.

– Что за сообщение? – поинтересовалась она, закутываясь поудобней.

– Да так, не бери в голову.

Постояв еще какое-то время, я улёгся обратно, но успокоиться не мог. Было ли это сном? Или мне показалось? Со всеми этими переживаниями о себе напомнил живот, и в эту ночь поспать снова не удалось.

Утром я решил позвонить начальнику и отпроситься в больницу. Голова уже не так болела, и вообще, казалось, что чувствую я себя нормально, только жжение в глазах напоминало о бессонных ночах.

У врача ничего нового я не узнал. От живота прописали набор таблеток и дали больничный на пару дней.

В такой незапланированный выходной решил перекусить в местной забегаловке, где работает мой знакомый.

– Здорова!!

– О, а ты чего здесь? – удивился Серёга.

– Больничный. Вот решил забежать. Можешь накидать чего-нибудь нежирного?

– Да не вопрос. Сильно голодный?

– Не очень.

– Принято, – он начал складывать блюда на поднос. – Как жена? Давненько я к вам не забегал.

– В порядке, заходи как-нибудь.

– Надо бы. Созвонимся, если что.

Закончив пустой диалог, я просто смотрел, как он работает. И что-то привлекло моё внимание. Какая-то мелочь, которую я не могу заметить. Сергея я знаю лет десять, но вот смотрю на него сейчас, и всё как-то иначе. Его манера поведения и жесты как будто немного другие, и не только они.

– Как неделя прошла? – спросил я, внимательно прислушиваясь к его речи, подмечая необычные конструкции, не свойственные ему.

Небольшой огонёк страха, тлеющий с прошлой ночи, начал понемногу разгораться. Со всеми этими странностями, появляющимися друг за другом, начало казаться, что я схожу с ума. Поэтому, чтобы развеять своё беспокойство, я решил посетить других знакомых. Молча доев свой обед, я попрощался и быстро ушёл.

Сосед снизу, с которым мы периодически общаемся, мой парикмахер, продавец в супермаркете у дома, у всех них было что-то чуждое. Мне было сложно держать себя в руках. Пытаясь отыскать нормальности, я обнаруживал лишь больше неуловимых несоответствий. От надвигающейся паники хотелось схватить очередного человека с криками «Кто ты?!».

Быстро вернувшись домой, я сразу полез в интернет. Несколько минут я сидел в оцепенении, бессмысленно уставившись на мигающий курсор в строке поиска. Хаотичный водоворот мыслей никак не давал сформулировать запрос. «Почему люди меняются?» Бред. Да и часто ли приходится так пристально разглядывать знакомых людей? Надо просто поспать. Похоже, от недосыпа мне мерещится всякое. С другой стороны, что если в этом и есть причина?! Откуда это чувство после того как хорошенько выспишься — лёгкость, бодрость... Будто ты другой человек. Ещё все эти «утро вечера мудренее». Ну нет, не может же это быть вот ТАК. Я бы наверняка заметил или догадался, если бы всю свою жизнь каждую ночь...

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – знакомый голос вернул меня к реальности. Жена уже вернулась с работы и стояла прямо передо мной, а я этого даже не заметил.

– Неплохо, – соврал я, внимательно следя за ней.

– Ты выглядишь ужасно, бормочешь что-то, – продолжила она, – сходил к врачу?

– Угу, – промычал я.

– Точно! Как же это я так?! У тебя же диета. Надо купить продукты. Сейчас, я мигом.

Она сразу же убежала, хлопнув за собой дверью, не дав мне и слово сказать.

Я едва сдерживал слёзы. Что-то не так. Что-то изменилось. В ней тоже.

Разжав стиснутые всё это время кулаки, приходилось прикладывать всю силу воли, чтобы не закричать и не удариться в панику.

Было очевидно, что всё это связано с моим состоянием, но надо разобраться. Несмотря ни на что мне не хотелось делать поспешных выводов. Надо постараться всё обдумать.

Вечер прошёл напряжённо. Я сдерживался и старался вести себя как обычно, не сильно обращая внимание на мелкие несоответствия.

Мы легли в кровать и пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи. Пока она засыпала, я приготовил смартфон и стал ждать, когда она заснёт.

Приблизительно через десять минут её дыхание замедлилось и стало ровным. Тогда я нажал запуск таймера и стал ждать.

Ровно через четыре часа беспокойного ожидания её дыхание остановилось. Аккуратно просунув руку под одеяло, я попытался нащупать пульс на шее, но его не было. Подавив желание позвонить в скорую, я переключился на второй таймер и, нервно поглядывая на бегущие цифры, ждал.

Две минуты тридцать две секунды спустя жизнь в ней возобновилась и дыхание снова стало ровным.

Рука вспотела, и смартфон выскальзывал из трясущихся пальцев. Две минуты тридцать две секунды. Эти цифры стояли у меня перед глазами. К горлу подкатил ком, а мышцы во всём теле натянулись как струны. Свет экрана врезался в глаза, отпечатывая значение таймера глубоко в сознании. Пот струился по всему телу, и только тогда я понял, что всё это время почти не дышал. Неимоверным усилием воли я, наконец, смог выдохнуть, но так и не заставил себя пошевелиться.

Я вышел из оцепенения только тогда, когда первый луч солнца проник в комнату сквозь просвет между шторами, и я был счастлив. Счастлив, что смартфон не успел разрядиться и не оставил меня в темноте.

Ко времени подъема я полностью успокоился и, встав с кровати, направился в ванную. Необходимо принять душ и подумать.

Происходила какая-то чертовщина. Едва стоило вспомнить прошедшую ночь, как меня тут же бросало в дрожь. Желание сбежать от всего подальше было невероятным. Но интуиция твердила, что от этого не скрыться, будто происходящее здесь настигнет меня повсюду. Тяжело сглотнув, я собрался с духом и выключил душ. Надо попробовать узнать больше.

Следующие пару ночей я повторял этот эксперимент, и всё было почти секунда в секунду. Правда, проблемы начались уже у меня.

После четырёх бессонных суток тотальная сонливость, замутнённость сознания, неспособность сконцентрироваться и усталость продолжали накапливаться. Меня совершенно не привлекала перспектива каждую ночь умирать и оживать. Тем более осознавая, как это действует на всех вокруг. Нет, я не хочу этого. Я хочу остаться самим собой. Хуже всего оказалось то, что на фоне выздоровления моего желудка искусственно поддерживать бодрствование становилось непосильной задачей. Каждые два часа на смартфоне играл будильник. Нашёл свой фитнес браслет, которым никогда не пользовался и настроил его на вибрацию, чтобы точно не заснуть.

Я застопорил лечение, чтобы продлить больничный и получить больше времени на свои наблюдения.

Жена привычно вела будничные разговоры, словно всё было в порядке. Приятные обычно, сейчас они вызывали лишь неприязнь и раздражение, из-за чего я старался отделываться от них простыми фразами или игнорировал вовсе. Когда она обращалась ко мне, сразу вспоминалось её безжизненное тело, и меня всего внутри передергивало.

– Как самочувствие? – поинтересовалась она, когда я в очередной раз собирался на прогулку. Её дурацкое желание подойти и заглянуть мне прямо в глаза во время разговора выводило из себя.

– Нормально! – резко бросил я, пряча взгляд, и поспешно закрыл за собой дверь. На меня тут же нахлынуло чувство стыда. Она не виновата, даже наоборот, беспокоится обо мне… Но зачем делать это так назойливо?!

Всё своё свободное время я тратил на слежку за всеми своими знакомыми, до которых мог добраться. Вдобавок я выбрал целью одинокую девушку, которая всегда обедала в одном кафе поблизости, и даже она с каждым днём становилась немного другой. При этом я так и не смог понять, в чём именно.

В какой-то момент я понял, что всего этого мне недостаточно, требовалось больше данных. Чтобы узнать наверняка, мне нужно проверить кого-то ещё.

– Сергей?! – удивилась жена, что я заговорил с ней первым, – ну, ладно. Развейся, но ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Думаю, это то, что мне сейчас нужно. Немного развеяться.

Я, как смог, улыбнулся ей и позвонил Сергею. Предложил ему повеселиться у него «как в старые добрые», на что он с радостью согласился, ведь платил за всё я.

Вечер ностальгии за приставкой проходил шумно. Я часто проигрывал, так как в последние дни было тяжело на чём-то сфокусироваться, и чувствовалась какая-то отстранённая заторможенность. Но объяснения поражений из-за «кривых рук» было достаточно.

– Инет глючит, – недовольно воскликнул Серёга, – опять в учётку заходить.

Он поднялся с дивана и подошёл к приставке, которая отсканировала его сетчатку и зашла в профиль.

– Раньше было лучше, – проворчал он, – нажал кнопку и готово, а с вводом этой единой системы распознавания теперь везде глазом светить.

– Зато безопасно, – заметил я.

– Может быть, но меня же продают с потрохами! Вчера только увидел всплывающую рекламу очков, и что ты думаешь? Сходил к окулисту, и у меня один глаз просел. Нет, ну ты представь! Вот бы сказать, мол, сходите к врачу. А так, чуть что – сразу реклама!

«А вот об этом я не задумывался. Действительно, тотальное распространение новой технологии распознавания не только увеличило уровень защиты, но и контроля. Нередки были случаи, когда система реагировала на какие-то болезни, о которых пользователь ничего не знал. Эти истории гремели по всей сети. Так может, если взять моё состояние и это...Нет. Бред. Глупо думать, что кто-то следит за…»

– Ты что-то сказал? – вдруг спросил он. Похоже, я не заметил, как начал бормотать себе под нос.

– Согласен, говорю, с тобой.

Он сел обратно, и мы продолжили играть, пока усталость и выпитое не дали о себе знать.

– Пойду-ка я спать, – пробубнил он, направляясь в другую комнату. Через некоторое время я тихо пробрался в его спальню и сел в углу, не выдавая своего присутствия ни малейшим шорохом. Включил таймер.

Всё произошло так же, как и с женой, разве что время было немного меньше, но это из-за того, что я зашёл позже. Получив свои две минуты тридцать две секунды и убедившись, что он «ожил», я собрался и ушёл, больше мне тут делать было нечего.

Ночной город не давал покоя. Свет бесчисленных огней, фонарей и витрин круглосуточных магазинов не позволял чувствовать себя в уединении. По пути домой я вел диалог с самим с собой, рассуждая о сложившейся ситуации. Не мог я быть один. Вокруг столько людей, кто-нибудь бы обязательно заметил. Алло, люди! Вы умираете каждую ночь и просыпаетесь чуть изменёнными! Может хоть кто-нибудь это заметил?! Нет?!

Но какое это имеет значение? Я узнал всё, что только мог, и даже если бы попытался кому-нибудь рассказать, он мне вряд ли поверит. Можно попробовать будить каждую ночь или не давать заснуть, в надежде, что он тоже заметит изменения. Однако в этом случае я лишь напугаю его своими странными действиями.

Похоже, большего мне не добиться.

Дорога привела меня к круглосуточному магазину, где через прозрачные витрины было видно снующего между стеллажами продавца, расставляющего товар. Я никогда не был здесь и не знал его, поэтому его движения не казались чужеродными и неправильными. Всё выглядело нормально. Обычный человек, обычное занятие, но сколько времени потребуется, чтобы начали проявляться изменения?

Я поднял глаза к небу и свесил руки. Устал. Бесконечная слежка день за днём вытянула из меня все силы и только сейчас, остановившись, я ощутил это в полной мере. Тишина. Казалось, дни, когда я спокойно проводил время, были из другой жизни, хотя теперь знаю, что она и вправду была другой.

Я посмотрел на свои руки, которые даже в такой обстановке продолжали слегка дрожать. Умиротворённость момента не избавила меня от страха, поселившегося глубоко внутри. Если это цена за правду, то для меня она слишком велика.

******

Я снова у врача. И хотя живот уже давно не болит, жена начала наседать по поводу моего внешнего вида и общего состояния. Ничего серьёзного он не обнаружил, а просто выписал снотворное, чтобы я выспался, если не могу заснуть. ХА! Я из-за вас не могу заснуть, вы меня пугаете!

– Что? – внезапно для меня спросил врач.

– Эээ... Ничего, спасибо.

Я быстро покинул кабинет. Похоже, я опять не заметил, как разговаривал вслух. Ошибка. Не мог бы ты больше так не делать? Спасибо.

Вернувшись домой, прямо перед входной дверью я услышал, как в квартире разговаривают.

– Ты же разговаривал с ним?! – услышал я требовательный голос своей жены. Она явно вышла из себя.

– Как сказать, говорил больше я, – похоже, это Серёга. – Никогда так скверно себя не чувствовал. Он всё время как будто следил за мной. Мурашки, как вспомню...

– Это просто невыносимо. Эти две недели были худшими.

– Понимаю, – согласился Серёга.

«Что он понимает? Ты же тупица, ты ничего не знаешь и знать не можешь! И почему две недели?»

Я пытался прикинуть, сколько дней прошло, и по подсчётам выходило около недели. Откуда там взялось две, мне было не понятно.

– Ничего ты не понимаешь, – согласилась с моими мыслями жена, – это ужасно. Он злой, раздражительный, выглядит как ходячий труп, когда его спрашиваешь о чём-нибудь – вздрагивает. Какой-то испуганный взгляд, хотя трусом никогда не был, и это его появившееся бормотание.

– Если всё настолько плохо, надо было позвонить хотя бы мне, или врачу какому-нибудь, он бы разобрался.

– Да как я могла! Тем более и не замечала этого всего. Это было по чуть-чуть, неуловимо, и заметила только когда взглянула на всю картину целиком.

Иронично. Она озвучивает мои мысли. Значит, для них я выгляжу так. Испуганный взгляд? Да, мне страшно. Страшно с того дня, как дорогой мне человек умер и ожил. Все мои знакомые изменялись с каждым днём, и, вероятно, все люди вокруг такие. Ходячие копии себя вчерашних.

Я открыл дверь и вошёл.

– Привет, Серёга! – как смог поприветствовал его я.

– Здоров, я тут…

– Давай потом, – перебил я его, – я только что от врача, всё в порядке, у меня обычная бессонница, так что сейчас я высплюсь за все дни.

Я проигнорировал их недоверчивые взгляды и направился прямиком в спальню. Трясущимися от страха руками достал пару пилюль снотворного. Она была права. Меня всё это время пугала открывшаяся правда. Я не знаю, есть ли другие люди, которые столкнулись с тем же. Но сейчас я один и не выдержу жизни в мире, где родные, близкие и весь остальной мир какие-то неправильные. Знаю, что самооправдываюсь, это действительно немного трусливо, но кто не рассуждал перед сном о вечном?

Я закинул пилюли в рот, запил водой, поудобней устроился на кровати и закрыл глаза. Выбор сделан. Спокойной ночи.


End file.
